


Dark ink revival

by Circus_ink_and_determination



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Modification, But not in a sexual or romantical way, Creepy, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Romance, Rituals, Sammy is like a yandere, Weird Fluff, kidnapped henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_ink_and_determination/pseuds/Circus_ink_and_determination
Summary: Everything was lost, they had fallen, Alice had taken Boris, who had been his only ally and Henry felt all his body and bones shattered ... There was no hope. Why not surrender to the dark unconsciousness? I mean ... they all wanted him dead ... or maybe not? Perhaps the appearance of someone who seemed to be dead is Henry's only chance to escape and survive ... although the shepherd has other plans for him, and may not for the better."You’ll be my savior ... my new lord ... you will set us free."





	1. Chapter 1.- The lost sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> The story happens after the events of chapter three of the game, will contain mentions of the previous chapters and also Sammy did not die, that will be explained and detailed later in the chapters.

His head was spinning a thousand times as he felt his brain bounce a thousand times inside his head like a ping pong ball in a quick game. He cursed himself, he must never trust that damn evil version of "Alice Angel" or whatever she called herself ... or them. God as he hated her. During his trip doing all the tasks that that angel had ordered him, Henry had clung desperately to the hope that she really let him go and leave that infernal place ... with Boris.

"Bo ... Boris ..." the man whispered in a hushed, raspy tone, a trickle of blood spurting from his lips mixed with what appeared to be ink.

That was strange. When had he digested the ink? Sure that those cans of bacon soup spread all over the studio had something to do ...

His mind kept returning to the moment Alice had revealed her true intentions: to destroy Henry so that she could catch Boris ... but Henry did not remember why she needed his cartoon friend, he only remembered the elevator descending to a dizzying speed, the cartoon wolf trembling with fear in a corner as he covered his face with his thin arms and he remembered to hear himself as if he were shouting ... a far cry.

"Henry? Henry! Wake up!"

A pair of gloved hands gently grasped the man's cheeks, squeezing them to get poor Henry out of stupor, who with great willpower managed to open his eyes.

The eyes of the human weak and the worried cartoon wolf crossed, causing a smile in the latter. "I knew you were alive! You're stronger than you look! Even to be such a man."

Henry was sure that if his throat were not hurting him so much as at that moment, he would have uttered a bitter reply. Instead, he allowed himself to devote a wry smile to the only friend he had there.

"God, Boris ... I'm sure if you were not here I ... I ..." The words floated in the restless mind of the man who was unable to utter anything, only sounds like grunts.

"Seriously, I'm glad that you're alive, I thought that fall would be ..." the black wolf continued to chatter without ceasing to shake the man's cheeks to prevent him from fainting again.

But Henry no longer listened to him, he was busier to examine the dark passage that extended in front of them while his eyes adapted to the dark passage. As soon as he recovered, he would ask Boris to help them both sneak around and if they had luck, if that existed in that damn place, they could find another "safehouse" or some similar place where they (rather he) could rest and be safe for a couple of hours without any monster of ink trying to kill them both.

But his thoughts were interrupted when his tired eyes detected something in the darkness moving toward them ... or someone ....

Alice Angel ... or what was called by that name.

"Boris ... Behind you! Run!" His words were still stuck in his throat and to top it off his muscles did not respond either, they remained stiff and sore without obeying orders from their owner.

Henry's eyes darkened with desperation with every step the fallen angel faced at them with an evil smile on his hideous face as the halo of his head lit the hallway with a light that sent bad news.

Boris did not seem to be aware either of the approaching presence to him or of the tears that leaked from the human's eyes, desperate because he could not warn the black wolf.

"... and you will see, because if we stay together we can defeat everything!" the cartoon smiles dreamily "and everything will be as before ... Alice stopped acting like a madman and Bendy, will be who he was before all this mess ..."

The older man wanted to shout at him, warn him that if he did not escape, none of the wolf's dreams would come true if he fell into the claws of the horrible woman, and Henry could not bear that idea.

He did not understand it, in the cartoons Alice and Boris were friends ... What had changed between them? Maybe Boris had not told him the whole truth?

It all happened too quickly: Alice approached behind the wolf, Henry's eyes widened as he heard himself scream as something grabbed his friend, dragging him into the darkest darkness.

"Henry, help me! Do not let her take me!"

The last thing the older human listened to was the desperate cries of Boris, who screamed and called for help as he was dragged away and his voice grew weaker.

Several hours later

Then the silence returned to take possession of the place, next to the drips of ink that they slipped of the wooden ceiling to the floor next to the human who huddled in the ground while breathing with a slow and agitated pace.

He did not know how long he was there beside the remaining wreckage of the elevator and the ink that never ceased to fall on him, besides having a metallic taste in his mouth. Maybe minutes? Hours?

Time did not seem to advance in that hell, and every second that passed was more suffering for Henry, who felt like the worst guy in the world and was sure that Boris hated him for not helping him ...

If Boris was still alive, of course.

"Boris ... I'm really sorry ... forgive me ..."

More tears escaped his eyes, mixing with the ink that had stained his cheeks giving him a dirty and emaciated look.

Henry had given up, his body still refusing to respond or move and he was sure that sooner or later he would end up being the snack of some of the studio's ink monsters, or that he would die of fatigue and hunger ... in any case, he would not come alive.

Maybe he should do that, surrender and close his eyes for the last time and sleep ... to never wake up again ...

"Sheep sheep sheep ... it's time to sleep ..."

A familiar voice that the dying human recognized made him open his eyes suddenly, that voice ... could not be ...

"Rest your head ... it's time for bed ..." the voice sounded very close, too close to Henry's taste as chills settled down his back.

That voice belonged to the former worker there, Sammy Lawrence, who had once been the orchestra conductor, to become later into a black ink humanoid creature who would be the "prophet" and minion of the ink creature, "Bendy" .

"It cannot be ... it just cannot be ..." the voice had turned to Henry, though it sounded raspy and painful. "Sammy is dead ..." Bendy "killed him ... right?"

Or at least that's what he thought, remembering how Sammy had screamed while something attacked him when he offered Henry himself as a sacrifice to his lord, or lord or whatever he called.

But ... and if in fact ...

"I gave it all for him, my lord ... and he destroyed me, he abandoned me ..." the footsteps sounded closer, more powerful "to me ... to his prophet! Who did everything for him! "

There he was, the black humanoid figure down the hall. Henry had never been so scared as he was now, just as he would not forget that paint-stained cartoon mask which was likened to the cartoon character of the company in a twisted sense.

Henry noticed that Sammy did not look right: his steps were staggering, some of his overalls were torn or covered with ink ... or blood, if those creatures were bleeding. One of his overall straps was torn and hung, exposing the black man's chest of ink that he kept muttering nonsensical phrases.

All related to his darling "Bendy", of course ...

The human held his breath while observing the insane-looking preacher who was stumbling-though he had not yet sensed Henry's presence there.

"I did not fail you, my lord ... you failed me! I made sacrifices for you ... and you looked the other way." A strange gurgling came from the monster's lips. "I will not do anything else for you ... I'll look for a new lord ... and that lord will crush you and give you back to the hell you're coming from!"

For Henry, it was obvious that what had once been Sammy Lawrence was now deranged and somewhat demented. It was the living image of a man who had lost faith but still refused to believe in anything or anyone.

For that being, it was impossible not to follow someone as his leader or Lord.

The surviving human released a drowned sigh and instantly repented, closing a hand over his mouth. Sammy might not have heard him and passed by.

But as Henry understood, luck had seemed to have given him away since he'd stepped on that damn studio. The preacher's head turned toward him, causing an unpleasant creaking like a bone breaking in half.

"There is someone there?" the creaking wood as the old musician walked with more energy toward the source of sound. In one of his hands he dragged an old, rusty ax from which it seemed to drip something ink-like, leaving a black trail.

A shadow hung like a mountain on the trembling figure of the old draftsman as their eyes met a tense silence. Or rather, Henry's eyes watched Bendy's expressionless eyes painted on the mask.

"Sa ... Sammy ...?" his voice was trembling, he feared how the ink musician could react because of his state of ... lack of faith? He could try to offer to him as a sacrifice again "Do you remember me? I am ... Henry ..."

Sammy looked at him in silence without making any sound or expression that betrayed any emotion, he just watched Henry, who had managed to sit up a little while he felt the world spin and threatened to explode into a thousand pieces.

Even so, the man did not give up.

"We ... we were comrades ... in the company of the studio ... we worked with the whole crew ..." his voice was raspy, but safer than before.

Before, he had not had the opportunity to pull with Sammy when he was offering as a sacrifice to "Bendy", but Henry was curious to know if Sammy ... remembered something of the past.

Maybe he could tell him that he had gone there after his study, how it all went down or what happened to the rest of the employees ... Would they all be finished like Norman and Sammy? as evil incarnations of what they once were?

That thought struck him like lightning.

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but the ink hand closed over his mouth as Sammy crouched in front of him, watching him with a strange intensity in his eyes.

"It's forbidden to talk about the past here, little sheep," his voice was disguised as sweet as honey, but at the same time hiding a warning "I'm no longer that Lawrence ... we are nothing of what we were in those times. "

The other hand of the preacher approached the artist's face, caressing the contours of this as if instead of seeing the face of this he saw something only he could see.

After a couple of minutes, he finally spoke.

"I do not know how, but you have survived everything: to the persecution of my old Lord, to that devilish angel, to those creatures that only seek your blood ... even to me, you survived my attempt to sacrifice ..."

Henry felt a knot in his stomach, he did not like how Sammy talked about him with that kind of ... admiration? in his voice.

"At first I hated you when he tried to kill me, I thought I had failed him and I felt very miserable ... but then the truth opened before me: What if, during all that time, I had been worshiping a false Lord? if my work as a prophet was not indicated for him but for another, a true survivor who has decided to return after so long ... "

Finally, his hands of ink closed over Henry's neck like a pair of pincers as he thrashed like a possessed man in search of oxygen. But as the latter would later understand, the prophet did not want to kill him, only to make him lose consciousness.

"Sammy ... please ... do not ..."

His vision began to fill with blackheads that were getting bigger. He did not want to fall back into unconsciousness, not again.

"I have to do it, you will not tolerate the pain of the ritual ... my lord" even if he could not see it, he perceived Sammy smirking "I'm only doing you a favor ... now, rest your head, it's time for bed ~ "

Henry wanted to fight, did not know that he planned the dark mind of the former musician with him other than that he wanted to make him somehow his new Lord ... and that did not suit at all. Also the mention of a ritual scared him a lot.

With his hands, the old draftsman clawed at the prophet's arms, which seemed to feel nothing as he pressed more and more until finally Henry's arms hung on either side of his body, inert ...

"In the morning you will be alive ... and in the morning you will no longer exist as such ... See you soon ... my lord."


	2. The flames of a dark ritual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has decided to change his mind and let Henry, his "new Lord", choose what fate would bring him ... Sadly, the old worker has no escape, since he chooses what he chooses, everything will benefit the dark prophet and not necessarily him.
> 
> It's time to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have managed to make the second chapter! It really cost me more than I thought ... I'm not very satisfied with the beginning but I really love the end. I hope you like it!

"Sammy's pov" 

The ink man watched the limp man beneath him as his hands released his neck and fell back to fall on either side of his body. The chest of the figure below him was still moving.

That was good, for a moment Sammy had feared that by applying so much pressure on the fragile neck of that human had ended up killing and nagging him all his plans. All his thoughts stirred in his troubled mind like a great black tide. They all included the fainted man.

"You're lucky that you're the real Lord ... If not ... well, that does not matter now."

Sammy pulled some ink that fell from his chest and arms with a sigh. How he hated that prison of ink in which his body had been converted for a long time. But that did not matter anymore.

He had to move quickly before the fake lord, the devil with the devilish smirk appeared and tried to kill him again and take this "Henry" to God knows where. The prophet knew that Bendy had some "pending issues" with this Henry ...

"Henry ... I do not like that name ... but do not worry." He strokes the hair of the former studio worker with a gesture similar to love "When you're reborn again, that name will not mean anything."

The humanoid figure of ink arose with the inert figure of the human in his arms, staining his face and clothes with inks in the process. Not that it mattered, when the ritual finished, his new lord would never need them again.

The corridors that opened in front of them were dark and dangerous, warning that the more they entered into them, the less chance they would have to leave. Unfortunately, those were Lawrence's intentions.

"It's time to believe."

 

\- More later in other place.-

Henry's pov 

Henry could feel how little by little he was waking up. His head was spinning. He felt as if he himself had just emerged miraculously from a boxing match or drowning in the sea. His eyelids felt heavy and clenched as his head struck vigorously against his temples. He was very cold. A horrible chill hit his body like lightning.

He held his head and slowly the man opened his eyes. Henry could not see anything and that alarmed him. Had he been blind? Everything was totally dark.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the soft flicker of a candle. Henry's eyes began to adjust. Slowly he looked up from the ink-stained floor and strange nonsense writings where he had been lying to see a silhouette of something like a man. He seemed strangely familiar. That man seemed to turn on a strange blinding light where his eyes should be. Was that silhouette the one the confused man thought he was?

He was the Projectionist! Who in the past was Norman Polk! He seemed strange. Something about him felt strange and mysterious. The last time they saw each other (when Henry ran away from him to avoid being killed) he had a very vibrant presence, although at the same time he was contented and depressed, but even so he still felt ... Human? Now that they were both close, with Henry lying a few inches away from him. The projectionist seemed nothing more and nothing less than a puppet.

CLICK

Suddenly, the Projectionist raised him abruptly. He grabbed Henry's shoulders and dragged him to another part of the studio building. Those corridors were unfamiliar to him. They seemed to have been pulled out of a twisted nightmare.

Incompletely, he let that humanoid creature drag him wherever he wanted to take him. With effort, the tired man observed the "eye" .. that eye that looked more like the lens of a projector ... his eye was completely white, with strange black circles orbiting rhythmically in the lens. That was not normal ... it was as if he were ... hypnotized, Henry concluded. The former worker did not want to know how that would end for him

The ink figure sat him abruptly on an old wooden chair, securing his wrists and ankles in the chair.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!”

Henry fought to get loose and escape, but it did not help. The candles surrounded the floor in front of him in a circle. Henry stirred restlessly, that situation reminded him of the witchcraft movies he had ever seen .. He saw a figure among the candles with his back to it as he painted something on the walls. In front of that figure there was a large drawing of what was a symbol of those used in satanic rituals. It was a horrible drawing that had been painted atrociously, with products as black as ink and with something red that seemed to be blood ...

"My lord ..." The figure responded, a sick joy filled her voice "I'm so happy you could join me tonight."

The figure turned on its heels, revealing who else Henry feared it was. Sammy Lawrence.

"That will be it, Projectionist, you can go now." The preacher laughed, he clapped his hands together and the Projectionist made a slight movement with the projector that he had for head and walked away through one of the dark corridors, disappearing from the view of both "Do you like that I got That the Projectionist works for us? I really love it! "

Looking at Sammy, Henry could not help feeling small and helpless, he could feel that he was in danger. He tried to break loose and struggle against the ropes that held him back so they would loosen. Although it did not help.

"Struggle all you want My Lord ..."

"It's henry!" The man growled, feeling the rope dig into his wrists "Stop calling me that, I'm not your Lord, I'm just Henry, and now let go!"

"You're very wrong, My Lord, you're not going to get out of this this time."

"You damn bastard ..." Henry growled, unable to contain himself.

"Now watch your tongue, that although you are my future Lord it does not mean that I will tolerate those disrespect towards me" He haa snickered. Sammy dug inside his pocket and pushed out five pages that he took from somewhere "You see, since I have" borrowed "these five pages of the book of" The illusion of living ", I have decided to let you choose your own destiny, My Lord. "

"I do not know what is written on each page." He cried. He could only see a strange and bizarre language, the more he tried, the more confusing he was. "Wait ... I'll put that book on the altar! How can it be that you ...?!

"Do not worry about something so trivial, My Lord." Sammy grabbed his hair and forced Henry to look him in the eyes, well, in the eyes of the mask. He pulled the five pages out and sighed "Five choices, my lord, they will all benefit me, and you in certain ways." He paused, laughing uncontrollably "Some of them would benefit you, if you catch my drift."

"I do not do it." Henry squealed. He had no clue what kind of fucking trap that Lawrence had chosen in each one.

"Five choices, my Lord," Sammy repeated, his ink hand beginning to stain Henry's head. "Choose one, my Lord, I do not guarantee that you will like my choice if I could choose it for you."

The man did not answer, his eyes were studying everything around him to find some clue where he could be at that moment. But the only thing that his eyes caught was those strange symbols, several cut-outs of Bendy and some posters of the episodes of this ... oh, and many cans of bacon soup scattered on the floor. Nothing that really helped him.

"What are those five choices?" his voice sounded rough, he had no choice but to play Sammy's game for this time.

"Heh, as if I were going to explain them to you, my Lord ..." He continued to laugh in that manic way, but he stopped.

Henry knew that it was him this time who had pushed Lawrence against the rules of his own game and that consoled him in part. Not too much, but in part. The dark preacher's hand came down to Henry's cheek.

"One will make you listen, one will end your life, another will erase your memory, another will turn you into a searcher and the last ..." sinister smile "will make you MY Lord forever, so go ahead and choose your destiny, Henry."

The man stirred on the ropes with a bad feeling in his stomach. He did not like this.

He shivered more in that chair where he was imprisoned, Sammy's voice kept coming into his head like a dangerous snake that threatened his poor victim with his hisses. He watched as Sammy placed each page on the ground in front of him, so that Henry could observe them more closely.

Each of them had a drawing on its surface: One with Bendy's face, another with RIP's letters (Henry decided not to choose that one) another with a question mark, another had the drawing of an ink pot and the last with some symbols in a circle that seemed to writhe each other.

Henry observed all of them with a bitter feeling in his stomach, as if he wanted to vomit. He had to choose one and soon ... Put up with Sammy's patience would not be good. But what should he choose? He should choose soon or things would not end well for him.

He made a great effort to pronounce those words, feeling dirty and terrified "I choose ... the sheet that has the drawing of Bendy's face."

Sammy nodded and kept the other pages inside his pocket. He released Henry's head and he returned to the circle of candles. He took off his mask, revealing a horrendous dark face that ultimately made him more like the searchers.

He pulled out a suspicious-looking syringe that contained a black liquid and placed the needle in the older man's neck causing it to twist with more energy.

"Bastard! Do not approach that thing to me! Do not even think about it!"

But it was too late. Sammy poked him with the needle, causing the strange black liquid to enter his body causing Henry to writhe in the chair. A cold, painful sensation began to spread throughout his body as blood flowed down his neck.

The preacher hummed a melody while cleaning the blood from the neck of the man with an old cloth handkerchief.

"It's okay, Henry." He whispered as the cloth of blood ran in a bowl "With your blood and mine, we will be one now You will be my Lord and I will only be your faithful follower ... Only everything will change for both ..."

Henry felt a wave of disgust when Sammy took the handkerchief dyed with his blood to his mouth and practically squeezed it, drinking his blood.

"Sammy, that's disgusting! You're very sick and you've lost your mind!"

But the dark figure of ink did not listen to him, he removed the handkerchief from his mouth that was now stained with blood and ink and squeezed it on the sheet to dye it with a mixture of very dark red almost black. Then he started talking. The words made no sense to Henry, but he could feel an aura of darkness begin to surround him as he felt the bile in the back of his throat threatening to come out. He could hear a strange roar as Sammy spoke, it was as if the whole room was shaking and the light was fading until only a couple of bright spots illuminated the gloomy room. He could feel the power that protruded from that annoying voice that acclaimed "loving" him. Henry kept writhing harder as he felt more blood escape from his bound wrists and tried to delay the words that Sammy was reciting.

They sounded like ... Latin?

Henry knew a bit about Latin but even so it was almost impossible to understand the fluent words of the other. The only words he understood were: "mine" "blood" "flesh", "Ink" "You and I", "One" and "dark prison" ... What could all this mean? Did he say seriously about turning him into his Lord?!

But if "Bendy" had been his old lord ... that meant he planned with him ...

Sammy finished reciting the words and a jolt of black light engulfed both of them.

Henry could swear that he felt as if he was in the hell itself. The pain and cold did not stop flooding his body while black liquid fell from his mouth without stopping. He heard himself scream and writhe like a possessed man. He made guttural sounds as he felt his teeth fall from his mouth like horrendous snowflakes, replaced by sharp fangs. His bones creaked as they adapted to his body changed and cringed more and more without giving him a break and his hands and feet contracted like claws with sharp nails. He could feel how his interior did not stop twisting and changing and like something seemed to stand out from his body, more precisely from his Tail bone ... His skin felt cold and sticky, as if his own skin was being replaced by another ...

He could hear Sammy screaming the same way, but he laughed and giggled.

Henry forced himself to open his eyes and realize what was happening to the other.

His ink fingers stretched and parted, sprouting fingernails while the ink seemed to leave his body. He wiggled his finger freely. His stature got a little bigger (almost reaching the size of Boris.), His overalls grew with him too, embracing the new figure of his owner. Bendy's mask fell from his face, this change as all the ink fell from his face and revealed a pale skin and cheeks covered with several freckles that undoubtedly combined with the waterfall of blond hair that fell like a golden waterfall on his face. Thin, fleshy lips gasped with the shadow of a small smile.

Henry watched as he opened his eyes. Sammy's irises were a brilliant emerald tone that he remembered from the past. They shone with a glint of malice and adoration when they stuck into what Henry now was, thrusting upon him as his chest moved to take deep breaths.

"S-Sammy ...?" Henry's voice was different, sharper and more agitated, like a cartoon. He could not believe what he was seeing. What had once been an evil creature was now a normal-looking human.

Sammy smiled at him, revealing a pile of perfect white teeth.

"You guessed right, my little lord." He laughed, his voice was now deeper and more penetrating. His laughter was still disturbing.

He got up and disappeared most of the candles in the room, except one. He picked it up between his fingers and walked towards Henry. Smiling him like a demon while in his eyes some flames danced in a compass of hell.

"You are ... * cough * a damn ... * cough * monstrous Psychopath ..."

"On the contrary my Lord." For the ritual to take effect we both needed to change, adapt ... we are the key to each other so that this would be fulfilled ... Henry "He growled" now you are my true Lord ... "

He leaned over him, whispering in a perverse way.

"Now I belong to you, and you belong to me ... We will be united ... FOREVER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the chapter! If you see any errors please tell me and thank you very much for waiting to read it ^^ I will try to upload chapter three as soon as possible.  
> (In the future, it will be explained why Norman / the projectionist acts as he is acting in this chapter.)


	3. Descent to the twisted depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual has ended successfully and Sammy has decided to take Henry to a secret place and hidden deep in the studio to deal with him and teach him what it means to be a Lord.
> 
> Later, Henry has discovered that he's trapped and what Sammy really has done with him, in a fit of rage he is driven by fear and does something that will lead him to face serious consequences for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is already here! It took me a little more time than I thought but finally I managed to finish it. Thank you very much for all the Kudos and comments. They really mean a lot to me ^^

Sammy untied the bindings of the chair and lifted Henry up by the armpits, leaving him and the being that now Henry was at the same level of eyes. His hands were soft, but they firmly grasped the creature he had before him. Henry tried to wriggle and find a way out of his grip as he felt like the ink seemed to fall in his eyes, blinding him for a few seconds. But Sammy was too strong for him. His bony fingers squeezed him tightly. He grabbed one of the rope that had been used to hold Henry in the chair during the ritual and used it to tighten around Henry's wrists and ankles tightly, re-tying him, this time hands on his back. Once finished his work the prophet caressed the head of Henry as if he was an animal or his own pet, and he dragged him to the door that came out of there, carrying Henry in his arms as if he was a little child or even a baby.

"Projectionist! Come here!"

What had once been a human in charge of the projections of the study came running immediately to obey the orders of the now human who held what appeared to be a copy of Bendy in his hands that did not stop writhing to break free.

The dense beam of light settled on the face of the creature that was held against his will, studying him curiously as Sammy returned to growl, squeezing Henry against him. "He is your new lord too, you owe him respect and submission. Have you understood? " the preacher's voice now had a more distant and cold tone "but for nothing in the world you should let him flee or let him escape. Got it?"

The projector on his head made a loud noise, like a kind of click that indicated that he understood the orders that Sammy was giving to him, and that he would comply without hesitation. Relieved by his reaction, the human snapped his fingers and with his head pointed to the corridor that opened before them.

"You already know where you should take us, Projectionist." Sammy stated,

Things were worse for Henry, being tied in that way and after all the situation that he had suffered in the ritual he could feel again as his energy escapes his body. In the same way that it happened when Sammy found him after the fall of the elevator with Boris ...

Boris ... What would have been of the poor wolf? Would he still be alive? Had he been luckier than Henry and would he have managed to escape from the clutches of "Alice"?

Henry promised himself that if he had the slightest chance to get away from that damn psychopath and the projector-headed creature, he would run all over the studio to find the one who had been his only friend there and both would escape from the studio, together and without looking back.

"Bastard ..." With all those thoughts and the strange stupor that was beginning to fill his mind. He did not know where they were since they had travelled many corridors and his view was still cloudy. The strange thing was that these corridors seemed ... normal, there was no ink falling or flooding the floor, there were no grunts or dark, amorphous creatures dragging along the ground. In their place all the wooden planks were clean and perfect and these finished with the entrance to a new elevator.

Were there more elevators in the Study? How many would Joey have installed after Henry's absence?

Inert in the arms of its captor, the now-inked creature watched as they all advanced into that elevator and as the blond-haired human pressed the buttons there in a strange way, like a combination, and the metal doors of the elevator they were closing trapping everyone there while they were descending towards God knows where ...

"Where ... Where are you taking me?" Henry asked, feeling the tongue of his mouth as if it were made of sandpaper as more ink fell on his eyes. He really felt VERY tired.

But Sammy did not respond in a long time. The elevator continued descending into the depths in an awkward silence.

"I am taking US to our new home, my little Lord." He responded with great determination. He continued to squeeze Henry in his arms as if to make sure he was still trapped there.

"Us? New home? You're wrong because I do not want to live in this damn studio stuck with you! I do not want to live here! I want to go home!" With the little energy he had in his battered body, Henry tried to fight against the ties of his wrists and feet although he did not get anything but to hurt himself.

With one hand, Sammy grabbed Henry's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Listen, my little Lord, Henry." He narrowed his intense eyes at him "You and I are going to live together (including the Projectionist), you will be forever MINE as I will be yours, I do not care if you scream or kick or cry or even if you beg me I will never let you go home or anywhere out of my sight.

"You cannot do that to me Sammy, I'm not your slave or your pet!"

"You are MY lord!"

"I do not want you to call me that, even if you tortured me and kidnapped me and forced me to be locked up I will NEVER be a lord! And much less YOUR lord!" Henry yelled back, coughing afterwards.

They both looked at each other as if the world had vanished between them, ending both in a dead end street.

Sammy smiled at him, but it was not a friendly smile.

"It's fine Henry, so that's how you want to play." His fingers were digging harder on his chin. "I'll explain the rules of the game: you will not have food or a room worthy for you either, oh, and do not get confused, being my lord does not mean that I'm not going to punish you every time that you dare to disobey me or challenge me and I could even try on you some pages that I have stolen from the book, I could turn you into a being like the Projectionist. Would you like that Henry? Would you really prefer it? "

Henry looked away from his penetrating, possessive eyes. He began to tremble and feel his head cloudy and dizzy. He could feel his chest wobbling with sadness and hatred. He did not want to live like this the rest of his life, trapped under the clutches of the evil, possessive and psychotic musician. Everything was overwhelming him too much and more ink was falling from his body.

Sammy looked at him with a cruel smile of disdain while the poor Henry did not stop shaking from fear and anxiety. He laughed as his free hand released his chin and pulled the ink away from his eyes.

"Do not be afraid, my little Lord ~" He sang, placing a hand over the little creature's mouth and towards a Pshhh sound. "I was kidding; I do not intend to use any page on you ... I cannot risk ruining you and your precious little mind."

"And how can you expect me not to react like this?! I have spent a hell in this horrible place, monsters have persecuted me, you tried to sacrifice me, that damn angel tried to kill me in that elevator, you have kidnapped me, you have used me in a ritual and You have turned me into this ... this thing while you became human again! And now you want to lock me up and wait for me to obey your orders and become the Lord that you want me to be? I do not understand ... "

His vision became more blurred, dropping his head against his captor's chest.

"Why I, I hate you, I despise you, WHY CAN NOT YOU GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD?! Kidnapping and forcing me to be with you will not change anything!" Henry shouted, his heart was beating fast in his chest.

Sammy watched him with narrowed eyes, his lips curled into a cruel and dark smile.

"You're very funny Henry ... but there's a flaw in your little logic ... I know you do not hate me and if you do not like the situation you're in ... I'll make you like it" His eyebrows went up " What you do not seem to understand, my little devil, is that I'm the one who has everything under control ... You're stuck with me, like it or not ... "

Henry could hear him talking, but his mind would not process it anymore ... he felt so tired and he was so cold. ... His eyes were closing little by little, abandoning himself to what fate would bring with that cruel musician.

Sammy's pov.

He watched as his little creature finally slept in his arms while the elevator continued to descend into the depths. It had taken more time than he believed but he already knew that Henry would have clung with all his strength to consciousness as long as possible.

The ritual had gone perfect. Or at least almost perfect.

Sammy had got a perfect replica of his old Lord, when it had not been corrupted by ink and was small and adorable. That is why he had to lock him up and watch over him, he would not allow his new Lord to suffer the same fate as the old one.

Although there were many differences between the two, Bendy had been the size of a child while Henry was the size of a small child or a baby, Henry had more savage appearance with those claws on the fingers of his hands, and feet, a small tail of demon and a small fringe that protrudes between its horns giving it a more childish air. He had to protect that pure being, re-educate it and turn it into what it should be.

A perfect Lord.

"Do not worry, my little Henry ... I'll take care of all your needs, the world is too dangerous for you ... but I'll always be there ..." He approached his ear to whisper "I'll always be there to protect you and take care of yourself, whether you like it or not, blood binds us, and ink also ... And when you're ready ... "

A wicked smile adorns his face, imagining him in the future.

"You will end with Him ... and you will set us free ..."

 

"Henry's pov"

"Ugh ..."

An extreme headache was crushing his entire body when he finally came to himself. He still felt foggy and groggy. He clicked his tongue, which still felt like a piece of sandpaper, and opened his eyes to find the vision of an unfamiliar wooden roof and the feel of a soft blanket wrapping him and a soft mattress beneath him.

"Where ... Where am I?" He groaned to himself, slowly turning his head to check the unfamiliar room where he was. Their eyes were almost with an empty room. There was only that bed where he was lying and a small bedside table with an old-looking lamp. There were no books, no desk or nothing to distract his mind.

Growling, he turned to curl up on his side, holding his hands to his head to try desperately to calm the extensive migraine he was experiencing at that moment.

"Why am I here anyway ...?" He wondered, trying to remember the last thing that had happened to him before he lost consciousness.  
Soon, he wished he had not. The nightmare events had begun to fill his mind again as he sat quickly in bed with discomfort.

"It's true ... Sammy, that bastard ..."

A well formed in his stomach as he returned to remember the ritual, Sammy's cold hands holding him like a small child, the sensation of fainting as his body changed and more ink fell from him, and Sammy's cruel smile.

"I do not know where I am ... but wherever I am, it's definitely not good for me." He deduced with a grunt and instantly pulled the blanket away from himself, jumping out of bed and running to the door that was on the wall opposite his. He had to escape from there god knows where and look for Boris .... But someone had other plans.

* Clink *

He had not advanced more than several steps from the bed, when he felt something pulling on his ankles and he fell to the ground, hitting himself directly in the face.

"What the hell ...?!" he shudders in pain as he looked at what had sealed his attempt to escape and what he saw caused his insides to feel a big knot in his stomach and feel a sense of horrible dizziness and nausea.

A metal cuff was locked tightly around his right ankle, and a small chain no longer than a meter was connected to the cuff of a metal ring embedded in the wood of the floor in the middle of the room.

Henry felt the world around him vanish as he watched the chain with horror. This had to be a nightmare! The hands of the now demon of ink closed around it and pulled hard creating a metallic tinkle that seemed to echo everywhere. Although that is not enough at all since the chain neither broke or gave way. His mind had lost all processing abilities and he was just focusing on trying to find a way to get rid of that thing hooked on his ankle and holding him there.

"Come on ... Let me go ...!" His eyes focused on exploring the room for something he could use to get rid of that chain. But the room was almost empty and he doubted that he could use the bedside table or the lamp that rested on this ... But then he could ....

And then Henry saw it. The mirror placed on the wall opposite to his that returned the reflection of something he did not recognize. But that was himself.

An ink demon similar to the original design of Bendy with more wild aspect with the difference that he did not have neither gloves or a white tie, nor black shoes. The fingers and toes of his hands had short, sharp claws that seemed to have been trimmed recently. And that demon’s tail?! He moved as if that had a life of its own.

Henry raised his hand slowly looking at the mirror. The figure of the devil imitated the same gesture. That began to cause a great dizziness and a feeling of vomiting. Now he understood what Sammy meant when he said that he would turn him into his true lord ...

But Henry did not expect him to say it in such a LITERAL way.

Speaking about the devil...

A soft crack as if something was unlocked came to Henry's "ears", announcing that someone was entering the room.

"You're finally awake my Lord!"

A smiling Sammy greeted him and immediately Henry stepped back and walked away as fast as he could from the chain, taking refuge under the blanket and sheets of his bed next to the wall as if that were a shelter of protection while watching to the musician He was a dangerous man, he was crazy ... He was worse than Bendy, who just wanted to kill him. Sammy was even worse than Joey.

"Go away! Do not come near me!"

The room remained in a tense silence as Sammy's smile slowly disappeared from his face as he rose as high as he was, walking towards him. Each of his footsteps echoed like a death sentence for the ink demon. and he shrugged again as he covered himself with the cloth, exposing only his face and tried, in vain, to hide from it.

"This is not funny, Sammy, I told you to get away from me! I'm ordering you!" Henry yelled. Obviously that did not help at all since Sammy kept looking at him as he got closer and closer to him.

Trying to keep as much distance as possible between them, Henry pushed himself to the corner of the bed. It was a totally useless attempt, a loud crunch of Sammy sitting and crawling across the bed filled the room. He felt the air fade from the room.

The little demon's breath stirred more when Sammy's hand, which for him was more like a horrible claw, reaches towards him.

And suddenly, fear controlled Henry's actions when Sammy's hand was too close to him.

SNAP

The next moment a scream filled the room.

Henry's jaw had closed tightly on Sammy's hand, feeling the metallic taste of blood as his sharp teeth cut through the flesh of the musician holding him back as a prisoner.

"HENRY, let me go now or you will regret it!"

Horrified by what he had just done, Henry let go and pushed the wounded human away from him and wiped the blood from his mouth, feeling a bitter sensation in his stomach. He had reacted like a wild animal, as if something more primitive had dominated him and his actions at that moment.

"This has to be a nightmare ..." he whispered to himself as a cold current ran through his body "Sammy ... I'm sorry ... I did not ... I did not ..."

But it was too late, a dark and dangerous glow was in the eyes. The glow of an enraged predator as his hand dripped blood and laughed like a maniac.

"Hehehe ... Henry ... my little Lord ... it seems you still have not learned the lesson" He come closer to him "And that's a very foolish mistake."

And for the first time in a long time in the studio, Henry wished he had died instead of confronting the situation that awaited him from that moment on with Sammy.

"Sometimes ... to get a person to learn, that person must be punished ... that does not save a little Lord." The musician's gaze was diabolical, dangerous and threatening ... that did not promise anything good.

"It seems that ... I'm going to have to show you what the real pain means, My Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I know it does not have much action and that the end is a bit fast .. But I can say that in the next chapter everything will change for Sammy and Henry ... It may be worse for one, but better for another ... Who knows ?  
> I will try to have the next chapter as soon as possible, until then have a good day / afternoon / night!


	4. Hope is the last thing that is lost in hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are fading, time is moving slowly and the study is becoming a very dangerous place for everyone while "Bendy" does not stop looking for the traitor and the deserter ...
> 
> But not everything is bad, by carelessness, Henry has managed to survive the punishments and escape from his prison while the little sanity of Sammy is beginning to crack at a dangerous speed ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally, chapter four is here! I wanted to have written before, but this week has been a mess with all the mess of gifts and Christmas ... Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and enjoy the chapter! And thanks for all the comments and Kudos! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> I do not know if I can have the fifth chapter for next week, so Happy holidays and Christmas for all of you and have a great time! And that all of you receive many gifts!

The studio was never silent, you could always hear the drips of ink dripping to the ground, the steps of those clones of the rude members of The Butcher Gang who knew if they were still alive and in one piece or on the contrary, the angel had finished with them as she had done with the other wolves so similar to Boris ... You could even hear the screeching of the searchers as they crawled on the floors of wooden boards looking for the "Traitor" and the "deserter" "that his master was so eager to find. The searchers took their work as if their lives depended on it and in a way it was.  
The ink demon was really angry for two reasons: That damn preacher had escaped alive from his clutches and there was no sign of him ... and that damn traitor was nowhere to be seen and rumors said he had fallen from an elevator and he was no longer alive ...

"Heh ... that's too good to be true ..." A cruel smile revealed a sharp line of serrated teeth "That old man is too cunning to die so foolishly, he has already shown it to me before. "

His tail waved in frustration as his hand rested on one of the walls, dyeing it black as a group of searchers and clones of the butcher gan slowly approached waiting for orders from their leader.

"I do not care how long it takes! I want you to investigate every centimeter of this damn study! Every room! Every corner! Any place where they can hide! Find them!" A tense silence filled the place "and block the exits, I will not take the risk that Henry may try to escape again ... I have many issues to discuss with him ... "

What that demon that previously had been the icon of the company did not know was that in fact he was not mistaken ... Henry was still alive, at least for the moment. And if he or his followers had sought and heard better they could have heard the cries of this asking for help.

Although later they were masked with silence seconds later.

 

-

"Henry's pov"

It had been a long time. Too much, although time did not seem to flow in that place.  
How long had he been trapped there? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Maybe ... even years?  
The vision of what was once the world outside of that study began to fade from his mind like a distant dream as soon as he got up ... He no longer recognized that it was real and that it had been a dream.

Sometimes the vision of a woman came to his mind ... she was a beautiful and slender woman and Henry felt that in some way she was important to him ... but more and more the vision of it was hiding and vanishing in somewhere in his tired mind. The name of that woman started with L ... Was it Laura? Lucy? or...?

 

"Damn ... the marks of your skin ..."

With a snarl, Henry forced his eyes open, his orbits meeting the vision of the wooden planks on the roof of the now familiar room. Now that he was awake, he could feel the presence of another person, if he could be called a person, next to him. Little by little, he turned to his side. He discovered Sammy sitting on the edge of the bed with a cloth dyed of ink in his hands.

How many times had Henry seen this situation? Since Henry had made the mistake of biting him, he could swear something in Sammy had changed.

The musician had become more cold and distant with his Lord, leaving him more time alone and locked in the room and only appeared when he had to feed the little demon or update his lessons.

And Henry could swear that by his soul, if that was up to him, that he detested those lessons after the punishment he received ... the first of many since Sammy did not use conventional methods of punishment. When Henry failed to recite or perform something is when the musician went crazy and although Henry had learned to play with that sick game ...

The marks on his skin said the opposite.

No, Sammy had not hit him or used a weapon against him. He had only needed a brush and a transparent liquid that had the name of "The eraser of life", another sick invention of Joey Drew.

What was that liquid? According to Sammy's words, it was as if a thousand axes wounded a cartoon or a searcher at the same time. To punish him, he always poured some of the liquid into the demon's skin and used the brush as if he were painting there.

That liquid was like acid to him, as soon as that had contact with his skin ... that literally caused his skin to bubble and melt. Although thanks to his condition of cartoon, after a few hours everything returned to normal except that strange marks appeared in the places where the liquid had touched him.

They were like burn marks.

"Well, my little Lord, it looks like you're feeling better this time, maybe your body has got used to the pain?" Surely, Sammy was making fun of him as he got up and walked to the door "I'm going now., I have more work to do ... You know, since you are here ... "Bendy" is out of control and I have to put more traps so that he does not come here ... Then we will continue the lesson ... Until then .... be a good boy."

With that, the human came out the door and a metallic tinkle came to the "ears" of Henry. He did not know what kind of traps Sammy was preparing for the big ink demon ... But a part of him did not want to see "Bendy" hurt. Well, after all, Henry was its creator and Bendy its creation ...

How would "Bendy" react if he saw him in that state? Would he try to kill him?

"Even if I managed to escape and meet him ... What am I supposed to say to him before he cuts me to pieces?"

Did he really want to meet "Bendy" again? In the first place, he did not know in what state the relationship between them was, other than that they were predators and prey, and that those terms would be difficult to change. Did it really matter that he was his creator? It's not like they've had a kind of relationship before since Henry did not even know that Bendy, Boris or Alice were alive. All he knew was that Alice was crazy and obsessed with perfection, that Bendy was insane and unstable and that Boris ... if he was still alive, he was good and the only one who seemed to keep his reasoning.

"Well ... now the only thing that matters is the present, right?"

Deciding to set aside those thoughts, at least until he could find an answer or solution about that. Henry went back to lie down and roll in the bed since it was the only thing he could do while he was still chained ...

And then Henry heard it, to clanking sound ring out. He recognized him as the chain that was always secured on his ankle, but despite everything when he stretched his leg he felt a very different feeling than he was used to. Confused, the little demon pulled back the blankets and his eyes were filled with surprise as he observed what he observed.

The chain that was usually attached to his right ankle was now fully open, unlocked.

"It cannot be ... really ...?"

Had Sammy been so clueless that he had not realized how to chain him back after the punishment? Every time Henry was punished the musician took the chain off so he could handle the demon better and then chain it back when it was over, although this always happened when Henry was passed out.

But that did not matter now!

Carefully, Henry moved his ankle away from the chain and sat on the edge of the bed trying not to make noise and listen. The whole place was silent. Sammy was gone.

A diabolical smile was placed on Henry's face, making him look more like a little demon.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but that's not going to happen anymore, your little demon is leaving ~"

He immediately jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could towards the door, his right ankle feeling fresh and happy as if he had not done it for years. He had to suppress his desire to scream with happiness. He did not have time to lose, who knew when Sammy would return or if the Projectionist was still there.

When his feet adjusted to the feel of the rough wooden floor, his trembling fingers closed cautiously around the door handle. He was nervous and scared, especially scared, but he would not change this moment for anything in the world. At last he was going to escape from that place!

Slowly, Henry turned the handle of the door, opening it. Squeaking sounds and the heavy wooden door opened slowly, revealing a sweet freedom. He even stood there for several seconds, his tail waving from one side to the other with joy. Eventually he came out of his trance, every second he was there was a second lost. So quickly he left the room, his desire for freedom were so great that they made Henry forget to close the door behind him.

-  
"Sammy's pov"

A few floors down, Sammy finished placing a last trap very similar to the bear traps hidden in the ink and almost hidden from view. He was ready to continue to put more traps when the musician realized that he had no more traps inside the bag where he was carrying them. As if fate had premeditated him, the redhead let out a tired grunt as he complained softly so as not to attract unwanted attention. He retraced his steps to return to the place that served as refuge to the Projectionist, he ... and Henry, his little Lord who would surely be sleeping in the bed of his room at that moment.

-  
"Henry's pov"

Accelerating down the hall, Henry sprinted around the floor looking for an alternative exit to the elevator. After a few minutes he found the elevator on that floor, but decided against his will to pass it and keep looking. There were chances that he could meet Sammy ... No, it was better another thing, there had to be another way.

Opening doors, the demon finally found stairs that led to the upper and lower floors. He decided to climb up the stairs. Desperate to find freedom he jumped the stairs two at a time, stumbling several times with his feet. It was painful but it was worth it. All that pain would be worth it. In just a few seconds or minutes the demon that looked like a small version of "Bendy" had reached its destination: a new corridor that seemed blocked by wooden planks ... although there was a gap under one of these that was wide enough for Henry would pass if he stirred a little. By supporting his hand there he felt a small sense of remorse.

It was not that he regretted escaping. It was just that for the first time he felt a little hesitant about where to go or do from now on.

But on the other hand, think about the idea of being with Sammy again after everything he had done to him: kidnapping him for his damn ritual, experimenting with him and locking him up day after day in a small room while his memory was fading away to become ... whatever that musician wanted him to become. The feeling of remorse disappeared instantly as he crossed the gap. Henry began to walk very fast, almost running, with determination forward through the corridors, watching and being alert to any sound that meant some danger.

And it was a good thing that he did not look back at him. And for several reasons.

When Henry reached what would be the main hall of the apartment, Sammy had crossed another corridor to walk to the room where the elevator was to use it. While he was on his way to the elevator that would take him to the floor where he resided with the Projectionist and with the little demon that with a little more discipline would be a good Lord in a short time. He looked around as he felt a strange sensation in his stomach when something made the human stop his steps. With some grunts and gasps behind him, Sammy's eyes watched in confusion as he saw a familiar back running toward the direction where the stairs were to the upper floor.

That black figure belonged to Henry of course, but from the distance they were and how fast Henry was moving and his back facing him, his identity was a mystery to Sammy. Who thought he was probably a clueless searcher.

But curiosity annoyed the male redhead. Soon he found himself turning towards the suspicious silhouette. But before taking a couple of steps, he felt the empty weight of the trap bag on his shoulder.

With that interruption his train of thoughts stopped. Reluctantly the musician turned on his steps and walked away from the direction where the suspicious black figure had gone. "It can not be him ... it's just a searcher ... it hurts that I did not bring my ax with me ..." the red-haired man whispered to himself as if trying to calm down and convince himself while his breathing was trying Regain the normal rhythm. And with that, he took the path back to the elevator to return to the floor where Henry would be sleeping.

How wrong he was.

"Sammy's pov"

* DING *

The rusty elevator doors opened silently, reaching the floor where the safest place in the studio was probably. If you were not Henry, of course. A pair of black shoes stained with ink came out of the metal box. The owner of them had finally reached his destination.

After a set of steps, Sammy had reached his destination: take a look at the little demon before grabbing more material and to put more traps.  
But he only found himself in shock and alarm, since Henry had left the door of his room / carcell open as if inviting any stranger to pass there. When the shock and the realization had passed and settled, they were replaced by panic and the sound of footsteps resounded throughout the floor.

"My lord! Henry!" The man with the dishevelled hair had a mind full of nefarious ideas and alarm, believing that Henry could be hurt, so when he went through the door of the completely open room and it took him several minutes to process the worst. The room was empty.

Empty chain And an empty bed. And a completely empty room.

"What..?" Through his confusion, Sammy analyzed the situation quickly, getting many possibilities in his mind, immediately thinking about solutions or plans to carry out depending on what would have happened in the room. .

But his instinct told him something he did not want to see. The man could find out what had happened. And that did not please Sammy at all.

"Maybe someone kidnapped him." Everything he said was as if he were trying to convince himself. As if trying to convince himself that something or someone had coerced and forced Henry to leave the room against his will. But in the room there were no signs of struggle, Sammy had no choice but to accept the reality. The harsh reality for him.

His Lord had chosen to flee as soon as he had the chance.

The dark eyes of the musician were filled with sadness.

"I already knew that this could happen ..." the man looked down, his hair creased his face as he closed his eyes tightly "So ... Why do I feel that way?"

Sammy had kidnapped Henry and forced him to mix in that dark world, In what world he would accept that. But deep in his heart, the dark preacher had secretly waited for something like 'a happy ending'. What did it matter that everything had been twisted or bundled? Sammy had thought that leaving the demon behind and giving lessons would mold the mind of his prisoner. That Henry would accept his new role without problems. He really had believed it. And now reality hit him hard in the face.

Like a bad joke.

"Haha"

He believed that Henry would accept him as his prophet without problems.

"Hehehe"

Even if he had cared for and fed and shown kindness ... His new Lord at the end was still fleeing. Fleeing him.

"Hehehehehe!"

He had tried it for good ... but in the end what Joey said was right. Things only worked through the bad, forcing them to work.

The games were over

"Hehehehehehehehe"

Happy ending? There was only madness from all sides. It was as if the darkness had filled the room while the maniacal laughter only increased with every second that passed.  
In the end, he was all this. A cruel, dangerous, and lunatic man who would do any action, humanitarian or not, to have his Lord in his clutches again.

Through his reddish hair, what were once emerald green eyes full of life now were two green wells replaced by something else. Something darker. More dangerous. A glint of primitive evil in its green orbs for its dear lord. The insane human wanted him back and by his side, where Henry belonged.

Sammy grabbed the ax placed next to the entrance.

It was time to go out and bring his lord back to where he belonged.

 

"Henry's pov"

"Damn it, why are these guys everywhere ?!"

His bare feet hit the wooden boards hard as the searchers hissed closer and closer to him, threatening to reach him at any moment. Where the hell was he ?! Because this damn site had to be as big as a damn labyrinth of ink and death ?!

His legs felt as if they burned. He could taste a metallic taste in his mouth, the adrenaline that had previously been in his small body began to fade. The searchers were behind him, and compared to them, his physical powers were superior to his, meaning that he had no chance of running away from them. Everything was lost.

"Do not...!" At the edge of his tears, stumbling and tumbling all over the road as if he were drunk or something. The next step he felt a strong pull on his tail as if a claw had closed there and pulled it back. Soon he found himself falling to the ground. Everything was over.

Refusing to get up and face the searchers, he lay on the ground holding back his tears. The sound of more searchers crawling towards him slowly as the hisses became louder.

What sense did he have to keep fighting? Those searchers would cut him to pieces right away, Bendy would do the same if she had the opportunity and Sammy ... Well better not to think about it.

His body slump, his resistance faded and although he could not see their faces, Henry knew that the Searchers were smiling with sadistic smiles of victory while immobilizing the little demon.

"Just ... kill me ... but make it fast, please ..."

* BAM *

With a wind whoosh that swirled around him, he found himself free of his assailants, like a hurricane, everything had happened too fast and he could not have seen what had happened. All Henry knew was that what were once dangerous creatures were now pools of ink around him. And at his side ...

"Oh my god, thank God I arrived on time! Are you okay, little buddy?"

... There was Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BANG * Boris is alive! Everything will be explained in the next chapter ... or maybe this is "Boris" but not the Boris we all know ... To clarify, the reason why I have "skipped" the part of the punishment or not having given much explanation of that and passed on later was to advance a little more the story. Why did the searchers persecute Henry in the end? Well, they do not know that that little creature that is so similar to its leader, is Henry, but they feel that this is not their true leader and that is why they had decided to "take him out of the way".
> 
> Have a nice Christmas and holidays!


	5. Alliance in the darkest moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is going as it should, the false angel is forced to postpone his plans until he solves an "oversight" that has escaped his clutches. Boris is safe for the moment.
> 
> Henry has found someone he can trust ... despite reminding himself that this is not his true friend despite having such a familiar name ...
> 
> Meanwhile, Sammy and the Projectionist have survived several meetings only to be called by a voice from the past that has something to propose to them ...
> 
> The pieces begin to move and fit ... although the more this game progresses, the more dangerous it becomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I did not want to delay so much with the fifth chapter, but Christmas and the family have kept me quite busy, besides that sometimes I had to rewrite it ... But it's already here! I hope you enjoy it!

The thin, gloved fingers of the angel caressed with extreme gentleness the sharp blade of the axe that was stuck squarely on a table and ignoring the constant whining and supplication of the wolf that was tied tightly to the "table of experiments." Not everything was going like everything she wanted.

Despite having the "most perfect Boris" in her clutches, she realized that she could not sacrifice him. Not yet at least. The reason? She had finished with the clones of Boris, with all ... But one had escaped from her.

His fists clenched tightly. How could she have been so careless?! The fake Alice growled under her breath. The clone that had escaped was not like the others, this one was intelligent and elusive and had somehow managed to escape from the cage where she had kept him locked up to sacrifice him ...

But she had to keep in mind that this clone was not really a clone ... but a mixture, the mixture of a human fused with a cartoon character that was the result of a ritual.

"You're lucky, Boris, your life is going to take a little longer." She pulled the axe from her place with a single movement and maneuverer with it a bit as the wolf's ears folded to the sides of his head with a confused look. "After all, you must have the honour of being the last of them all ... and one of them escaped me before I could" borrow "your inside"

The wolf frowned, but did not dare to contradict it.

The wolf's hopes were set on Henry, his friend and true creator who for some strange reason had decided to return after thirty years. But Boris was not deceived, the toon knew that that fall in the elevator could have been mortal for the human despite the fact that the former worker there had survived worse things.

Like "Bendy", for example.

His thoughts drifted away when he finally saw the woman who looked like a diabolical copy of his old friend, Alice, heading for the door to leave where they were.

And Boris found enough courage inside to speak.

"Where are you going?"

The woman did not deign to look at him, but Boris knew in some way that she was smiling cruelly, as only she knew how to smile while a false laugh of joy escaped her lips.

"Don’t worry my dear wolf, I'll be back soon to finish what I started with you ..." the axe’s blade emitted a dangerous whistle as it pierced the air "but first ... I must find the other before he" get out of here "" she put an accent of Brooklyn in the last words, as if to highlight something.

And immediately the wolf knew who she was referring to and he was surprised. So after all those years that janitor was still wandering around the studio ... although no longer as a human.

 

Henry's pov

No ... Definitely that wolf in front of him was not his friend Boris. It was true that the look of this toon was very similar to the real Boris. This one who was facing the little demon and leaned closer to see him better was shorter, at least a head lower than Boris.

And everything about him was different. His clothes, some worn and stained overalls were not at their best moment and underneath a curious fiddler cap that was tilted on the top of his head hiding a large mat of "fur" under it. and an ink-stained brown bandana was clumsily tied around his neck. In one of his hands this "Boris" held tightly a wrench that was stained on one side with ink.

Surely it was what this toon had used to kill the searchers.

"You ... you're not him ... are you? You're not the great and powerful ink demon that everyone fears here, am I wrong?"

The big hand of the wolf extended to caress the top of the head of the small being, his gloves were somewhat dirty and the part where the gloved fingers should be being not there, there were only the black fingers with small claws were there.

Henry forced himself to stand still so that this "Boris" would not be scared of him. At least, this being did not seem dangerous to his eyes and had already saved him from the creatures of ink that crawled on the ground a few minutes ago to kill him. So for now he could consider him an ally.

"No ... I'm not." his voice was a little more acute than usual, although the old human didn’t give importance to that fact "and you are not Boris ... The real Boris.

The hand came to rest gently on his head, though it was pushed away a few seconds after he spoke with a disbelieving look from the wolf. His eyes were narrowed and studied attentively the little ink demon that was in front of him that seemed to know more than he should know.

"No ... I was here a lot before that clueless wolf was even drawn on a paper with ink although that does not matter now" he rose to his full height, despite not being the real Boris this was quite high "I used to work here until all this fell apart ... heh, it's a pity that I could not get out of here on time."

Something inside Henry's mind began to alert, as if he had already heard some similar words before ... although he could not remember who said them or at what moment they were said ... Damn Sammy and whatever He would have done it to his mind.

The wolf held out a hand with a lopsided smile, something vague.

"Hey buddy, I do not care if we do not know each other ... but it looks like you're in the spotlight of the searchers and it's not that I'm the favourite of these either ... so let's get out of here before they return, I know a good place where we can be calm and talk. "

And Henry did not know why, if because he was afraid, he was alone or whatever the reason was, that somehow, it made him trust this stranger ... But he felt that everything would be fine if he stayed with him this strange wolf.

His small hand closed around the larger hand, giving a firm grip and earning an authentic smile of the toon so similar to his friend.

"Let's get out of here." This time the words were said by Henry, feeling more confident of himself while his tail waved happily.

 

"Sammy's pov"

Where was he?! WHERE WAS HE?!

The human lunatic wandered up and down, exploring every room, every corner, every miracle station where his beloved lord could have hidden himself, even watching the smallest cracks in the walls that were large enough for someone of small stature to hide there. At his side he was accompanied by what was now the Projectionist with a rhythmic step and somewhat unbalanced by the weight of the projector in his head.

Sammy's heart was beating nervous and furious. The image of his Lord being attacked by Searchers or any creature of the studio kept filling his mind with dark thoughts: The searchers devouring Henry ... the clones of the members of the Butcher gang hitting him until he could no longer move. And the worst visions were caused by "Alice" and "Bendy". In one, the angel had his little lord tied to a table and about to open it in half with her famous axe ... And in the other, his former lord practically took Henry's heart while the owner shouted and he writhed in pain ...

The redhead shook his head with denial, gripping the axe with more force. None of them had the right to even put a finger on what he had "created".

The light from Norman's projector illuminated him, as if asking him if he was okay.

Sammy growled, Norman would not be the brightest person, but he was a great ally and strong to face whatever was waiting for them in that infernal labyrinth of wood and ink floors.

"Do not worry about me, worry more about waiting for our Lord to be alive and in one piece."

His ears were open to any sound, step, creak of wood ... whatever it was that warned them that something or someone was nearby. For the moment they had only met one of those squeaky creatures that crawled painfully across the ground in search of an exit or prey that they would never find.

In a way, it almost made Sammy feel sorry when he took them out of their way ... But not quite, no matter what sacrifices were to be made, when the new Lord was ready and prepared he could save all those who still remained. over there...

CLICK

The human returned to reality when the beam of light from the projector stopped later, just where a corridor crossed in front of them, just where there seemed to be some small ink marks.

"Have you found something interesting ... Norman?" It was weird, to call that being with a human name, it made him feel he was wrong and that the Norman he knew in the past had died and been replaced by something else, a grotesque monster that was dedicated to wandering and attacking that he considered his enemy.

Strangely and without any reasonable explanation, the Projectionist and "Bendy" had never attacked each other ...

The ink being did not respond in a conventional way, only producing a set of clicks and clicks that could be something similar to saying yes or nodding as he approached more to the place where a pool of light was illuminated on the floor, with the musician following him closely.

There were not two spots of ink what was on the floor, they had a too defined shape to be made by chance to fall to the ground. Two perfect foot marks on the floor.

Sammy's eyes lit up with an unhealthy happiness. Those footsteps were too small to be "Bendy" because it had different size feet, Boris's feet were huge and Alice's feet were fine ... and the feet of all of them also had shoes or heels in the case of the angel. Even the clones of the Butcher gang had shoes and also the searchers, well, they did not need shoes. There was only one being in the entire studio who had such small, barefoot feet.

"Henry ..." his voice was dark, with an evil happiness that caused chills. After all, those marks showed that the little ink demon had been there ... but those marks were already dry and some were consumed by the ink that fell from the ceiling.

But that would not stop the psychopathic prophet, they already had a trail to follow and that was a breakthrough to locate their new lord.

"Let's hurry, Norman" His hand pushed the ink man forward, careful not to touch the projector "lead the way and follow the tracks that our clueless Lord has left behind ... after all, maybe deep down he wants us to find him and take him back to where he belongs ... "

His perverse mind reasoned everything like that, as if in the end everything was a twisted test of the devil for his prophet, as if Henry had played with his beliefs and had made him believe that he was leaving him to chase him in a dark game of the cat and the mouse to test all the faith that he had in him ...

Yes ... In the end, for Sammy, Henry was not as innocent as he thought and that did not have to be bad. It was proof that his lord was becoming what he really should be.

Well, to defeat a great demon, another great demon was needed.

The only thing that worried him was that if they had found those footsteps, someone else could have found them.

And follow them.

 

Some higher floors where Sammy and The Projectionist were -

"Henry's pov"

"Hey, are you comfortable up there?" the wolf similar to Boris asked with a disdainful smile the little demon that at the same moment resting on his shoulders, as in a piggyback ride, with his head on the wolf and with the fiddler cap practically covering his horns and head while they were advancing by the halls. towards "the safe place” that the" Boris’s clone "knew.

Henry nodded, he really could not complain.

After having overcome some more encounters with undesirable enemies, having dodged traps set by Sammy throughout the trip and even avoided an encounter with "Bendy" having hidden both in a small crack while the demon that everyone feared walked before them snorts and hisses of fury ... Henry really had felt tired to keep walking.

And then his new ally had offered to take him "to the safe place."

His devil’s tail agitated nervously whenever he reminded himself that this individual was NOT the real Boris, that he was a clone, someone who had suffered a fate similar to his ... And yet his mind refused to recognize him if He knew this guy from before. Some of his memories stirred confused in his mind or vanished, being replaced by the lessons of the dark prophet.

His hands closed with some force in the "fur" of the ink wolf. That scared him, the more time passed, he was forgetting more and more about his previous life before the ritual.

"Hey, don’t worry buddy, we're already close." his new partner tried to calm him down "when we are safe, I will prepare a few cans of bacon soup, we will sit down, we will eat it and we will talk about all this mess, hopefully, we will not have left a trace so that nobody follows us."

Henry nodded, it sounded good.

He glanced behind them, there were no ink prints or anything to reveal his location. He felt so embarrassed when his companion had pointed out that factor ... that was another reason why he was taken at that time as in a pggyback ride.

The rest of the way was advanced in absolute silence, both attentive to any hissing or creaking sound near them and indicate that someone unwanted approached them from the front or back.

"We are already here!"

The clone of the wolf did not lie, after turning the corner of one of the hundreds of similar corridors of the study both found an unbreakable metal-looking door with what appeared to be a complex mechanism to open it.

Although that was not a problem for the mysterious wolf, that with a series of complex and fast movements that were impossible to follow for the foot-styled eyes of Henry. With a loud snap, everything began to shake as the door was opening in half little by little, although the oldest of them did not wait for them to open completely and got between them as soon as he had the opportunity.

Inside, he pressed another lever up quickly, causing another rumble as the doors closed again, separating them from the dangerous exterior.

"I'm sorry I was brusque, but I prefer not to take risks and reveal my hiding place to the undesirable lackeys of" Bendy "" With care, the wolf placed him on the ground "Welcome, feel at home."

The little black eyes of the devil observed everything, really that place was cozy: a small room with a large wooden box that served as a table surrounded by smaller ones that served as chairs and next to this an old carpet that in the past could have It was beautiful but now it was not more than shreds, not far from this was another small room where he could see a shelf full of cans of bacon soup and pots and cooking utensils. There would be the kitchen.

"It's not much, but for me it's enough." the voice of his friend took him by surprise while he went to the improvised kitchen "get comfortable, prepare the soup and then talk.

The little ink demon obeyed, sitting down on the smallest box, careful not to splinter any splinters. His view studied the room, there were several posters of the old toons that he had created in the past, there were also paintings and planks hanging on the walls, candles scattered all over the place to illuminate it, even in a corner there was a dusty blanket with a Boris's stuffed toy sitting on this ... there was even access to another room ... but Henry preferred to wait for his companion to return to discuss the situation.

It was all strange, he felt that somehow he had known before the "false Boris", who had known him in the past ... but his mind refused to give him this information while the time passed practically flying.

The atmosphere was filled with a delicious aroma of soup while the other returned to the room with two bowls of soup in each hand, each with a dark liquid inside and a spoon sticking out of them.

"I'm sorry, the soup has burned a little but it's still edible, he he" he places a bowl in front of him and he sits in another box, both facing each other "try it, seriously, it will be the best You can eat here anyway. "

There it was necessary to give him the reason, the last thing that could be expected in a dilapidated and abandoned animation was delicious food after thirty years.

"Surely it does not taste so bad" the demon grabbed the spoon with a good piece of soup that looked more like a porridge with pieces of meat than anything else and put it in his mouth. The taste was ... Indescribable, the taste of burned meat and broth over thirty years really was not a good combination for any palate.

His face must have revealed all the disgust he felt because the boy in front of him began to smile smugly.

"I told you ~ The best you're going to eat here, you'll get used to it" he took a spoonful of soup and swallowed it without any problem "is not that the food menu here is very large, but now ... Let's speak, to begin with, tell me your buddy name. "

The smaller ink creature snatched the bowl of soup and looked at the one in front of him, eyes watching each other.

"My name ... is Henry, what is yours?"

The wolf did something similar to a snarl of surprise when his name was revealed.

"Henry ... how weird, that name is familiar to me in some way ..." his ears folded against his head "I don’t remember anyway ... my name is Wally, Wally Franks."

 

General's pov

(Much later, but much later in somewhere part of the studio)

Two figures walked as stealthily as possible between the corridors that threatened to flood or to see themselves down at any moment. One of them, the musician, snorted angrily, for some time they had lost the clues of the little demon's footprints and from that moment the two had moved aimlessly through an almost absolute darkness, only the glare of the flames of some candles remained. shining there.

There everything was absolute silence, but the two figures were not there by chance or by having arrived by mistake there.

Someone had called them.

At first Sammy had been leery of obeying the call of that being who had been a great friend of his in the past ... But in the end he could not refuse it, that's why they had both advanced to "the lair of Angel...

After all, that angel knew everything.

"It took you a long time to get here, dear ones." Two distorted female voices cut through the air, alerting the newcomers.

In front of the door that guarded her rooms was the figure of the woman crossed arms and a thin line of frustration on her lips "You know I don’t like to wait longer than necessary, gentlemen."

The Projectionist clenched his fists, knew how dangerous this angel could be and that's why he should not lower his guard. The same thing happened with Lawrence, now that he was human again, he had lost the faculties he possessed as a man of ink ... Which did not leave him in a good situation, although his axe management was still perfect.

"My My, how handsome are you Sammy ... I'd say you're better than in a long time since you stopped working for that unbearable ink demon excuse ..." "Alice" he winked at her in a seductive way, causing an expression of disgust in man "It really feels good to be human again, maybe you should tell me what is your secret to beauty."

"I hope you have not called us here just to praise me" the voice of the musician was sharp and cold, without reflecting any sign of affection or consternation.

That being was just another memory of what in the past had been two great actresses who worked hard in their work ... Until one of them lost her mind.

A laugh that promised nothing good escaped from the lips of that distorted woman. Despite all those years that grumpy’s side was still living in the dark prophet that was several meters away from her.

"Oh of course not, if I've called you here it's to talk about business that can benefit us both." her black-gloved hand reached out to them, as if she invited them to come closer "I am looking for one of my 'pieces' that has fled to avoid its destiny ... Does it sound familiar, Sammy?"

The man tensed. She could not know ... Truth?

But the look in Alice's eyes vanished all his doubts.

"You know I know everything, Sammy, I'm not like" Bendy "or Joey ... your secrets are not unreachable for me ... I know what you did to Henry ... My My, then they say the crazy it's me but I don’t care about the issues you have with him ... at least not for now as long as you get out of my way. "

A hiss escaped the projector that served as head for the ink hybrid and man, warning "Alice" to stop her from threatening his lord and his prophet ....

Although she did not seem at all frightened or scared, just bored.

"You even looked for a way to make this imperfect abomination obey your orders, you really exceeded my expectations, Sammy."

"Enough, what do you want?"

The mysterious woman's fingers clicked, causing the door behind her to crack open with a click as she turned dramatically to the safety of the interior that was blocked a few seconds ago.

"No, I prefer to talk about my business in private, safe places, or do you want to meet your old Lord Bendy again?" she does not wait for an answer "It does not matter, let's say that what we are both looking for is our same objective ... you are looking for that ... new lord who could free us all and that benefits me greatly.  
Why would I want to kill him if he can do my dirty work for me? "

"My Lord does not work for anyone, and less for you."

"Do not interrupt me." This time the flirtation had disappeared from the fake angel's excuse "I'm trying to think about what can benefit us all ... So what do you think if ... we make a small truce and an alliance ... Sure, if you bring me what I need "

The musician remained silent, weighing his choices

"Because after all ... We both want" Bendy "off the map." the woman smiled "and I know how to attract your little Lord ... after all, I have something that he is looking for and can make him fall into our clutches ... The real Boris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh! In the end it seems that Boris the wolf, the real one, is still alive somewhere in the studio.  
> I've heard many theories that Wally Franks could be something like a human turned into Boris, so I said to myself, why not? That's why I also decided to give him a little more features and accessories than Boris has, such as the fiddler cap and the bandana and show him more "lazy" than the original wolf ... I like to think that maybe not all the clones of Boris were simply clones, but humans who suffered that fate before the real Boris was brought to life.  
> Besides that finally I could introduce "Alice" in the story. How is it possible that she knows about Sammy's new lord? Well, considering that in chapter three of the game she seemed to know all of Henry's movements ... I decided to add my headcanon that she has her methods to know everything. Besides that it's mentioned that Joey Drew is still alive somewhere ...  
> I also wanted to add that those who suffer a "ritual against their will" as Henry and Wally are gradually forgetting all the events of his life prior to the study, being replaced by false memories of the toons that resemble them.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked chapter five! It is true that there has not been much action in this, but that will change in chapter six. Have a nice day/ afternoon/ night !


End file.
